As computing technology has advanced, computing devices have become increasingly interconnected. While this interconnection provides many benefits, it is not without its problems. One such problem is that computing devices are increasingly exposed to malicious programs. Malicious programs can operate in different ways, such as by stealing information from a computing device, disabling a computing device, using a computing device to launch attacks against other computing devices, and so forth. Although some techniques have been developed to protect computing devices against malicious programs, such malicious programs remain and can lead to frustrating user experiences when they infect a user's computer.